1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gardening implements and more particularly, to a gardening shears that is capable of switching cutting modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are basically two types of conventional gardening shears. The first type uses the force exerting on the handles of the gardening shears by the user to directly drive the two blades to pivotally move relative to each other so as to cut off the tree branch. This design of direct cutting mode is suitable for cutting the tree branch having a small diameter. When it is used to cut a tree branch with a large diameter, the user may not be able to cut off the big-sized branch in one cutting stroke due to the fact that the user may receive excessive reaction force during the cutting process. Under this circumstance, the user may take a lot of effort to achieve the cutting purpose by repeatedly operating the gardening shears of the first type.
The conventional gardening shears of the second type is designed to have a stepwise cutting mode by adopting some special structures. By means of repeatedly performing the cycle of applying force on handles for closing the handles and then applying reverse force on the handles for opening the handles, a stepwise cutting motion can be achieved for gradually cutting the big-sized branch off under a labor-saving situation. However, if this type having the stepwise cutting mode is used to cut a small-sized branch, it is also needed to perform the aforesaid stepwise cutting motion in order to complete the cutting process. This is time-consuming and inconvenience in cutting of the small-sized tree branch.
As far as is known, there is no such a design combining the above-mentioned two cutting modes in a conventional gardening shears. For saving money, user may usually buy one of the two types of gardening shears. No matter which type of the gardening shears is used by the user, the user will encounter the above-mentioned operational disadvantages, which may deteriorate the cutting efficiency.